


when night greets moon

by lockedpearl



Category: Bumi Series - Tere Liye, Hujan - Tere Liye
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Parallel Universes, Rain, tere liye
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl
Summary: Lail menyapa Raib di tengah hujan yang semakin deras. Percakapan-percakapan mengalun, hingga pangeran menjemput.





	when night greets moon

**Author's Note:**

> Serial Bumi © Tere Liye  
> Hujan © Tere Liye
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi crossover ini.

Titik-titik air menelusup ke dalam tanah, mengangkat aromanya ke udara. Angin dari barat membawa bau asin dari laut. Semua ini begitu menenangkan. Layaknya berselimut di malam yang terbungkus hujan.

“Hei, mau sampai kapan kau berada di sini? Hujannya semakin deras.”

Seseorang memayungiku. Wanita, usia dua puluhan. Belum pernah aku temui.

.

“Maaf, ya, aku mengganggumu.” ucap wanita itu, menekan tombol sehingga payungnya mengatup.

Kami berteduh di sebuah toko yang sepi. Untunglah ada kursi panjang.

“Aku Lail.” katanya menjulurkan tangan. Kujabat tangannya. “Aku Raib.”

“Raib? Nama yang unik.” Dia terkekeh kecil.

Namaku memang asing untuk dipakai sebagai panggilan. Namun sangat berarti doa. Yang mana maksudnya setiap doa pastilah terkabul.

“Kau berasal dari mana?”

Lail—kalau dalam hati Lail saja, ya. Av, Faar, Ilo, Hana, dan lain-lain saja aku langsung panggil nama. Baru kusadari fakta ini. Dan mungkin aku memberlakukan sapaan tambahan kepada yang lebih tua hanya kepada Miss Selena, Paman Kay dan Bibi Nay? Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan berdiskusi lagi dengan Seli dan Ali.

“Lumayan jauh dari sini. Aku dan dua sahabatku berwisata.”

Ia tersenyum, seperti membandingkan dengan masa remajanya. “Hah, menjadi anak muda memang selalu menyenangkan, ya.”

Aku mengiyakan.

“Aku juga sedang berlibur ke sini. Bersama suamiku.”

Waw. Jarang kusaksikan ada pasangan muda.

“Kak Lail tidak dicari suami?”

Ia terkekeh. “Dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Ini sedang hujan soalnya.” Kepalanya menoleh padaku. “Kau menyukai hujan, Raib?”

Pasti karena mendatangiku tadi, ya?

“Hujan adalah sahabat kecilku. Kejadian saat bermain hujan sewaktu kecil juga pernah menyelamatkanku di situasi yang buruk.”

Lail terlihat seperti menemukan sahabat baru. Kali ini hujan adalah penghubungnya. 

“Tadinya aku tidak ingin mengusikmu dengan hujan. Kupikir memang kau sedang mengenang sesuatu. Karena semakin lebat … maaf ya.”

“Ah, tidak. Justru aku yang berterima kasih. Bisa-bisa aku sakit dan sahabatku akan repot.” Seketika aku membayangkan Seli yang panik dan Ali yang marah-marah.

Untuk sesaat kami terdiam menatap hujan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan selesai. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku teleportasi untuk sampai ke ILY. Tapi bagaimana dengan Lail? Bisa-bisa ia pingsan. 

Semakin aku larut dalam memperhatikan hujan, semakin urut pula memori-memori menyusuri cabang. Salah satu memoriku memuat ketika aku menatap hujan bersama seseorang. Saat itu hujan sepanjang pagi. Koridor sekolah tempias terkena percik hujan. Ali menyusulku yang sama-sama dihukum. Aku mengingat kondisi kritis ketika rahasiaku hampir terbongkar oleh si Biang Kerok itu. Lalu Ali bercerita tentang kemungkinan terlihat tidak terlihat.

“Semua kejadian penting dalam hidupku terjadi ketika hujan.” Lail membuka percakapan lagi. Barangkali ia juga sama denganku. Memori-memori memenuhi kepalanya. Tidak tahan untuk disimpan sendiri.

“Hari ketika aku kehilangan segalanya, dan hari ketika aku bertemu dengannya.”

Suaminya, kah?

Cerita mengalir deras, seperti hujan yang mengelilingi kami. Ternyata Lail juga mempunyai keahlian mengobati. Aku senang mendengarnya. Dia bersama temannya pula pernah menerjang badai demi menyelamatkan nyawa satu distrik. Langsung roboh begitu berita sampai. 

Kemudian Soke Bahtera mengingatkanku kepada orang yang sama-sama jenius. Khusus untuk Soke, nampaknya pria itu merupakan idaman yang sebenar-benarnya. Dari cerita Lail, dia tampan, pintar melewati kamus, menyayangi ibunya, selalu menghormati perempuan, dan tidak pernah usil.   
“Aku ingat sekali wajahnya ketika menemuiku. Ia takut sekali aku melupakannya.” 

Seratus persen aku yakin bahwa Lail sangat menikmati momen itu. Selingan tawa kecilnya begitu menggemaskan. 

“Awalnya aku pura-pura berwajah gelap. Setelah puas mengamati wajahnya, aku tersenyum dan mengatakan ‘Aku yang memberikan topi biru itu kepadamu, Esok!’ Hari-hari berikutnya merupakan kebahagiaan di musim panas yang ekstrim.”

Dan mengembalikan hujan seperti ini adalah prestasi yang besar.

“Lail!”

Seorang pria datang, menggenggam payung dan memakai topi.

“Esok!”

Aku langsung paham kalau pria itu adalah suami Lali. Soke Bahtera. Kalau keadaannya bukan hujan seperti ini, rambutnya pasti rapi. Kulit bersih, dan pakaian mulus. Bukan dia sama sekali.

“Dari tadi aku menghubungimu, rupanya sedang asyik mengobrol.” 

Lail tertawa kecil. Memperkenalkanku pada Soke. Pria itu juga ramah, langsung tersenyum.

“Sayangnya, Raib, aku belum mendengarkan cerita tentang dua sahabatmu. Esok ingin aku segera kembali.”

Aku tersenyum maklum, tidak apa-apa. Bisa gawat juga jika aku kelepasan berbicara tentang dunia paralel. 

“Payungnya, Kak Lail.”

Lail menahan tanganku. “Untukmu, Lail. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman berceritaku hari ini.”

Baiklah, kupikir pula Lail mempunyai lebih banyak payung di rumahnya. “Terima kasih. Akan kujaga baik-baik.” Eh, tapi, “Sebelum aku menjadi Raib, orangtuaku berencana memberikan nama Selena.”

Nama tidak lain adalah doa. Lihatlah, Lail memanggil Soke dengan Esok. Aku yakin Esok merupakan panggilan dari keluarganya. Malam yang bertemu dengan hari esok.

“Wah, pantas kita bisa langsung akrab.”

Ya, seperti malam yang menyambut kedatangan bulan. Esok harinya sang bulan raib, hingga kembali malam.

Punggung dua orang itu perlahan menjauh. Mengingat nasihat yang diterima Lail sebelum ‘menghapus’ ingatannya, apakah aku harus mengatakan hal serupa kepada si Tanpa Mahkota? Ah, mungkin Ngglanggeran dan Ngglanggeram sudah lebih dahulu mengajarkannya. Atau … si Tanpa Mahkota yang akan menyadarinya sendiri? Entahlah.

.

Pintu ILY terbuka, Seli yang wajahnya cemas mencari handuk.

“Lama sekali, Ra.” Ali memutar kursinya. Bajuku langsung kering karena pakaian Ilo. Ali mendapati payung yang ada di tangan kananku. “Bah! Norak sekali Raib ini. Tahu bisa teleportasi, malah ingin yang ribet-ribet pakai payung, lah. Konvensional sekali.”

Aku melotot. Kalau saja Seli bukan sedang memberikanku handuk, sudah kutimpuk wajah Ali dengan payung Lail.

“Terima kasih, Sel.”

“Iya, Raib. Jangan galak-galak gitu dong.”

Lihatlah si Ali itu. Rambut berantakan, wajah kusam, baju lecek, bukan Soke sama sekali.

“Omong-omong, Ra, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya payung ini. Beli, ya?”

Kalau aku bilang iya, ada yang semakin bersemangat menghujat.

“Bukan, Seli. Tadi ada wanita baik yang memberikannya padaku.”

“Ooh, begitu. Ya sudah, ayo kita siapkan makan malam.”

Bukan menuju kotak logistik, aku beralih ke jendela. Menatap hari yang mulai gelap. Malam akan tiba. Apakah nanti … aku bisa melihat bulan?

“Sepertinya orang yang kau temui itu menyenangkan, ya?”

Ali menopang dagu, menatapku.

“Kurasa kau akan senang jika bertemu suaminya.”

“Oh ya?”

Kubalas dengan anggukan. Lebih memilih untuk membantu Seli. Kalau Ali tidak bantu menyiapkan, berarti harus dia yang mencuci. Untuk saat ini ia bisa lebih leluasa karena tidak ada Batozar.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: silakan tentukan sendiri bagaimana dunia paralelnya. mungkin ini paralel dari novel-novel tere liye? anda yang menentukan. terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
